


Underneath the Mistletoe [Fanart]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: Inspired from Christmas Senryu by Joe Flach
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Underneath the Mistletoe [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods for organizing this advent calendar. All your hard work is much appreciated.
> 
> To everyone who participated in this challenge, a big thumb's up! We did it!
> 
> Thank you in advance for taking the time to view my art. I will forever love this fandom. Also, check out the other submissions.
> 
> Viva La Swan Queen!


End file.
